


Iced Beverage

by EmmelineReed



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Captain America - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Other, i still dont know how to tag, starbucks fantasy, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmelineReed/pseuds/EmmelineReed
Summary: Your job was boring until the one and only Captain America decided he needed to taste the Starbucks he was constantly hearing about.





	Iced Beverage

**Author's Note:**

> No shame, when superheroes are clueless to everyday shits, I whimper. It’s just such a cute idea to bring the soft spots in big, hulky men lmao Hope you enjoy it! I’ve had this idea in my mind for a while and I finally got to write it down

You worked a part-time job at Starbucks just to get yourself through college. Yeah, your parents offered to pay for it, but you felt bad and you felt like you needed to contribute somehow. So here you are, behind the counter with the green and black uniform of the famous coffee shop, while dealing with numerous people a day. To be honest, you were kind of tired of them, especially when one would just come up and ask for the most complex and full of random shit that’s listed on the menu, and sometimes, off the menu. You’d just hold yourself back from the dangerously rude eye roll that threatens your face until the end of the shift. 

“… And sprinkles on top.” The girl in the line finished off her order, and so you asked for her name to label the cup.

“That’ll be 4.49, please.” 

After you finished with the girl, she walked away to wait for her coffee. You sighed softly and looked up for the next customer, keeping up the fake smile that you really had to plaster all over your face.

“Welcome to Starbucks, how ca…” Your voice faltered as soon as you realized who was the tall man in front of you. Your wide eyes stared down (or up, he was tall af) at the man with warm blue eyes and blond short hair. 

Captain America? Captain fucking America was in your workplace? And you were about to talk with him? Suddenly, you felt like maybe this day could be saved. By a hero, that is.

“Uhm, what can I get for you?” You tried again, this time, putting on check your voice that was on the verge of breaking. He was taller and more handsome than you could’ve imagined. This man was your fantasy since you first found about him… well, since he made his comeback in the 21st century. 

“This is quite embarrassing.” He chuckled, showing off his perfect white teeth, and gazing down at a small-sized notebook in his huge (and beautiful you may add) hands, “But I’ve never been to this place before, and my friends insisted on doing it.”

“Yeah, you didn’t miss on much, buddy” Buddy? _Buddy?_ Way to go to make yourself look friendly, Y/N. You gulped down, in fear that you might just scare off the poor guy, but he only smiled at your cheeky comment. __

_ __ _

"Tell me about it. 5 dollars for a coffee? That’s overpriced, for crying out loud.” You smiled back at him, thinking that he did sound like a grandpa, given that he was 100 years old. Made sense, though. What didn’t make sense was how hot he is in reality. The fucker chose to wear a blue shirt that was maybe two sizes smaller on his body. And oh, those dark jeans. He was the death of you, to be honest. 

__

“I don’t make the rules. Though, seems like the customers don’t mind.” You added, sighing again; fucking people with their fancy and extra coffee. You were more of a tea person, just because this job ruined it for you “So, what can I get you?” you asked again, placing your hands on the cash register. 

__

“I don’t know, really. All I’m seeing is another language written on that menu up there.” He confessed, still eying the offers that the coffee shop presented. He squinted his eyes, with his bushy eyebrows now knitted, his mind still processing the words and the ingredients. He was slow and was quite oblivious to the line formed behind him (even though no soul was brave enough to actually call out the actual Captain America). 

__

“Do you want a hot beverage? Or an iced one?” you bluntly asked, maintaining eye contact with him. You saw him tense at your question, and your mind didn’t process as fast as your mouth did. 

__

_Iced.___

__

_ __ _

__

Oh god. 

__

__

__

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” you tried to reason, with your now lips stuck into a thin line, forcing yourself not to talk anymore in fear that you might actually make this worse. How stupid were you to actually question it like that? Iced? Fucking iced, not cold. You might’ve as well just asked him if he wanted an iceberg to go along with his drink, or a fucking igloo. What was wrong with you? 

__

__

__

“No, it’s fine. I really should stay away from cold drinks given my history with ice.” he laughed it off while shrugging his broad shoulders. “Just get me… a caffe latte?” he questioned his order, and you looked up at the menu before smiling “Okay, you want it tall, grande or venti?”

__

__

__

“I’m sorry what?” Cap rose his left eyebrow before leaning down to you, just so he could hear better. All this new language got him so confused, you could see in his lost eyes. You felt bad for him, but more so, you felt like your little crush on him just got from “small” to fucking “venti”. You restrained a chuckle before showing him the vary of the cups the company held, and you started to explain off how small meant tall, grande just medium and venti large.  
Steve hummed knowingly, all of that confusion fading away from his facial features once you cleared it up for him. “Make it tall, then, don’t want to overdose on caffeine.” He threw you one of his charming smiles, and you couldn’t help but feel flustered. Your heart really couldn’t take this kind of abuse, and you wanted to call the police on him because he was killing you so bad. 

__

__

__

“Can you give me your name?” after gulping down your emotions, because fuck you had to be a professional, and move on with your life because this wasn’t some kind of rom-com. And as much as you wanted to keep staring at his gorgeous face, you’ve got a job to do. You quickly retrieved the black sharpie and hold it expectantly on top of the small cup. 

__

__

__

“Oh, Steve.”

__

__

__

You signed the cup, alongside with his order and moved it to the next barista, “You should wait in line there, your coffee will be ready any time now.” You finger-pointed to the corner of the table before looking at him again.

__

__

__

“Thank you. How much?”

__

__

__

“Oh, right, that’ll be 2.95, please.” You simply said, looking down at the cash register. Steve quickly gave you the bill. You were hesitant to even let him leave, god, you knew for sure you won’t be seeing him again, and that thought made you sad. 

__

__

__

“Thank you.” Steve beamed at you before leaving for the coffee making station, and you could only watch as he just slipped through your fingers. Damn crush, and damn you for attaching so fast to a fucking stranger. Well, a superhero that doesn’t even know your name. 

__

__

__

“Welcome to Starbucks, how can I help you?” 

__

__

__

As you did your job like a good employee, you’ve seen Steve leave the shop, without looking at the cup or at you. Guess your plan didn’t work at all. You sighed and resumed your work.

__

__

__

Outside, Steve joined his two friends, Sam and Bucky. They both turned to him once they heard him call out them. 

__

__

__

“So, how did it go with your first?” Sam chirped, with his hands crossed over his chest. He always carried a big, toothy smile on his face, different from Bucky who, most of the time, was a gloomy guy. 

__

__

__

“Not too bad, glad I did order a small, that coffee is expensive.” He confessed, scoffing at the thought of it, and his eyes rolled down at the white cup in his hand. Finally, Steve examined it closely before realizing that besides his name, there was some other message written on it. 

__

__

__

_God Bless America ;) –Y/N___

__

__

__

_ _Steve stared down at it, before laughing his ass off in front of his friends who were dumbfounded by him._ _

__

__

__

_ _“Steve?” Bucky questioned, but seeing how amused his friend was, he only smiled and waited for Steve to calm down and explain. _ _

__

__

__

_ _“That’s one funny coffee, Stevie. What’s that about?” Sam added, pointing to the given cup._ _

__

__

__

_ _After what seemed like minutes, Steve took a big breath, and slumped his shoulders with a cocky grin on his face “I think I’ll be going for Starbucks tomorrow too.”_ _

__

__

__


End file.
